The German and the Hellhound
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: In this story Samantha and Richtofen no longer hear the voices, but they must fight for survival against the zombies and the controller whoever it is. But what happens when a friendly hellhound comes to fill them in on everything and takes a liking to Richtofen. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in America or what's left of it. Ever since Richtofen and Samantha got back into their bodies they no longer heard the voices that made them do all the wrong they ever done. This left Samantha powerless, but at least she was free. They teamed up to fight for survival in the zombie apocalypse. They were hold up in a abandon house which kept the zombies out. Samantha was asleep in the room upstairs while Richtofen was checking on their weapons. They had one Porter's Mark 2 Ray Gun, two Porter's X2 Ray Guns, four Lamentations, three Cobras, Mustang and Sally, one Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 suppressed, eight Mnesias, three Mystifiers, two Fsirts, all four staffs, five Boomhildas, each Gun had max ammo. They also had 20 Semtex grenades, 30 claymores, and 50 monkeys. They were lucky they had all that. Even though they had a high ammo stock and no zombies ever broke into the house Richtofen wanted to stay vigilant. He looked outside the window but when he did he saw a hellhound. This hellhound didn't have gashes or scars like the others and it was looking directly at him. Richtofen hid by the wall not showing his face through the window. When he looked out the hellhound was gone. He knew this was a bad sign so he ran upstairs to the bedroom Samantha was in with the weapons he had on him. His Boomhilda and Cobra. When he got there he saw Samantha still asleep until he shook the teen awake. "Samantha. Wake up." Richtofen whispered loudly. "What?" She asked. Her voice heavy with sleep. "We're in trouble. I saw a hellhound outside and it was me. When I looked back it was gone. It must be trying to find a way in." When she heard him say that she quickly got up and pulled out her Porter's X2 Ray Gun. "Let's make sure it didn't get in. Stay quiet and behind me." He said as he led the way down the hallway. As they were walking crouched down they felt uneasy. They haven't fought a zombies in months. Why now? Richtofen saw what looked like a long black tail hide in one of the rooms. "It's in the other bedroom. Stay close." He whispered as they slowing walked closer to the room. When they were outside the door of the room Richtofen looked at Samantha and counted up to three with his fingers. One...Two...Three. They looked in the room while aiming their weapons. They saw nothing. Maybe Richtofen was going crazy from all they had been through. Then something dropped from the ceiling. It was the hellhound Richtofen saw. Now that they had a better look they saw this hound had wonder weapons while standing on his hide legs. Richtofen aimed his gun at the hellhound then said. "Don't come any closer!" He didn't pulled the trigger cause to his surprise the hellhound understood. It just stood there staring at them. No one looked away. Then the most shocking thing happened. "Okay." Said the hellhound which was a male since it was a male voice. Richtofen knew he wasn't going crazy since Samantha was just as shocked. Richtofen almost fainted but the hellhound caught him and helped him up. He carried Richtofen to the bed and put him down. "I will explain everything in the morning. Right now I want some sleep." The hellhound said before it got on the bed and curled around Richtofen. Samantha was just as confused, but when she realized the hellhound wasn't a threat she went back to her room to go to bed. Richtofen couldn't help, but fill comfortable in the Hellhound's fur. It was softer than anything he had ever felt. He rested his head on the hound's chest and drifted off to sleep.

 **Please review. Tell me if I did good or not. I'll need time to come up with ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun rose Richtofen woke up and said. "Samantha. I had the weirdest dream. There was a talking hellhound." As he tried to get up he felt an arm around him waist. He looked down and saw a large canine foreleg around him. Then he felt something warm against his ear. Something whispered. "That wasn't a dream Richtofen." Richtofen looked over his shoulder and saw the hellhound. "Ah!" He gasped. If he wasn't in the hound's grasp he would've fallen off the bed. "How is this possible? How are you talking? Why didn't you attack us?" Richtofen asked. The hellhound said. "Wow. I didn't know we were playing twenty questions." The hellhound let go of the German as he got up. Richtofen was impressed. He never saw a hellhound up close before. Manly because they would blow up if he killed one up close. "Want a closer look?" The hellhound asked looking at the scientist. Richtofen nodded and walked up to him. He looked close at the hound's body. He was impressed by his built. He open it's mouth and saw large and sharp teeth. They all looked like pointy fangs meant to tear things apart. He was surprised when he was the teeth freeze up, then flame up. He fell back when they flamed up. "How did you do that?" Richtofen asked as he got up. The hound said. "Those hellhounds you were up against weren't real hellhounds. They were basically a weaker version of hellhounds. But since they're evil we call them darkhounds. A real hellhound has the ability to breath underwater, in smoke, fire, and ice. We can also change our fur color to blend in with our surroundings. Our original fur color is black and if you look closely you can see that it's the same color as our skin." Richtofen walked up to him and moved some fur out of the way. Indeed his skin was black. He walked around it observing the hound's muscles. He was at the hound's rear and it's tail wasn't covering it's hole. The large canine looked back at him. "Like what you see here Richtofen?" The hound asked seductively while his ass around a little. Richtofen blushed and he was smart enough to know he couldn't lie without it being obvious. "Um...maybe." He said completely embarrassed. The hound walked up to him and said. "Just so you know my name's Yacob. And I find you good looking." Yacob gently pushed Richtofen on his back and unbuttoned his shirt. "Yacob we can't. Samantha's still here." Richtofen said as he felt himself getting hot. "Don't worry. This won't go too far." Yacob said as he pecked Richtofen on the lips, then licked his cheek. Richtofen was starting to enjoy this. Yes he thought Yacob was attractive. Especially for a hellhound. He kissed Yacob while wrapping his arms around the hound's neck. Yacob depended the kiss as he pushed his long and warm tongue into the German's mouth. Richtofen moaned when Yacob licked his teeth. He pushed his tongue against Yacob's as they battled for dominance. Yacob parted away as his ears perked up and he quick buttoned Richtofen's shirt. "Samantha's coming." He whispered. Richtofen was disappointed, but it was better than Samantha walking in on them.

 **Richtofen's POV**

When Samantha walked in she asked. "What's going on?" Yacob said. "Not much. We just talked." Samantha nodded, though I could tell she was not use to Yacob or the fact that he can talk. She looked at me and asked. "What should we do now?" I thought before I got up. "Lets get some breakfast." I said as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. We had plenty of food which highly fortunate. I got out a box of began. I looked at Yacob. "You love began Yacob?" I joked. He just chuckled as he walked over to me on all fours. "Very funny." He said as he got up on his hind legs and pressed his chest against my back. I blushed as I felt him rub his crotch against my rear. His muzzle was on my right shoulder as he nuzzled my neck. Then I felt him getting excited as his growing canine member started poking me from behind. He wants me already? I was shocked, but I want him too. I knew Samantha didn't really eat breakfast which was why she went back to bed which was fortunate. I couldn't see his dick, but I could feel that it was big. I closed the fridge, then I pull the back of my pants and underwear down to give him access. "Do it hard Yacob. With all your strength." I said seductively. His muzzle was against my face, which was how I knew he was grinning. He snarled. "Alright. Here comes the big bad hound." He growled seductively before he violently shoved his cock up my ass. I tried my best not to scream so that I don't wake up Samantha. I panted and breath heavily as he began pounding into me. I felt extremely pain, but he pleasure was greater. I was against the fridge which was shaking every time he thrusted in me. His member was large. I believe around 30 in. His knotted was large. I felt it pounding against my entrance. I as getting closer. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down every time he thrusted in. I knew it was coming when he growled. "I'm gonna..." He said before he released a howl of pleasure as he came inside me. The howl was loud and beautiful. I carried me to the living room and we lied down on the couch. "I love you Yacob." I said as I snuggle into his soft and warm fur. "I love you too Richtofen." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and we lay there for a few hours.

One hour later Yacob was able to pull out of me, but I decided to stroke his canine member to pleasure him. He moaned and panted in pleasure as I kept my eyes on his penis. I never thought I would see a canine penis up close and personal. I enjoyed the sight of it. I started to speed up and didn't take my hands off his dick. Before I knew it he cummed and a large thick rope of it went up into the air before falling down on us. He came so much cum it almost covered me completely. I couldn't believe anyone could produce so much sperm. Then again Yacob had large testicles which could produces gallons which they already did. He sat up next to me, but I didn't let go of his penis. Instead I wrapped my arms around it like I was hugging it which did seem odd, but I didn't care. I just kept feeling the smooth penis and I won't let go until his erection goes away. Which would take a while since I was holding it with my bare hands.

Yacob's erection went away a few hours later. I was slightly disappointed, but it was better than Samantha seeing me holding a hellhound penis. I layed my head on Yacob's chest as I relax. I felt safe with Yacob. Like he was after all a strong and powerful hellhound. I also loved being around him. He's friendly, attractive, sexy in mores ways than one like a beat up way and attractive way. He was perfect. I can't believe that after being force to turn against my own and using the zombies and doing what I did I got Yacob. I would make sure to treasure him cause to me he was the greatest gift ever. A gift that would give me everything I need. I don't care if I was in the desert or in a forest, had no clothes, friends, or anything as long as I had Yacob. It means everything to me that I have him and I will never take him for granted. I shall always love him.

 **What do ya thing? Yacob and Richtofen are now mates and Yacob is all that Richtofen wants and needs. Tell me what ya think in the reviews.**


End file.
